There has been conventionally known an aluminum alloy stranded wire that is made up of a plurality of aluminum alloy element wires twisted together. There has also been known an automotive electric wire including an aluminum alloy stranded wire. There has also been known a wire harness including an automotive electric wire, and a terminal crimped to an aluminum alloy stranded wire of the automotive electric wire.
Patent Document 1 as a related art discloses a technique for crimping a terminal to a folded portion formed by folding the tip of an aluminum core wire, in order to improve a terminal crimp strength.